


Eleven V.S The Demogorgon

by Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Battle, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Demogorgon - Freeform, Fear, Fear of Death, Fights, Final Battle, Gen, Horror, Killing, Minor Violence, Other, Power Dynamics, Telekinesis, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer/pseuds/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Eleven rushes past everyone, pushing things over and out of the way. _I thought it was over, why did I think it was over?_ She thought to herself. She just wanted to to be a normal girl, she didn’t want to lose anyone close to her. Tears stream down her cheek and whoosh past her getting caught by the wind. Eleven stops running. _I think I got away from them. I hope so at least._ She looks over and sees Max, otherwise known as Maxine. “Max Max!” She shouts. Max looks over, sad. “What’s bothering you Max? Is everything alright?” She sighs. “Yeah I guess, I just kind of miss my stepbrother." Max Replies. _Billy._ Eleven thinks to herself. “Even though He was kind of a jacka**. I still miss him.” Eleven speaks up. “It’s okay. I understand.” Max hugs Eleven. This wasn’t very often that this happened. But it was definitely understandable. “You know what he did for me was very generous, at least he died for a good reason.” Max nods and grabs her skateboard, skating off leaving Eleven alone. But she didn’t mind too much. She walked off, going to see what everyone else may be doing. But when she took another step something was different. She quickly realized she was somewhere, but she couldn’t remember where fast enough. She runs, trying to get out of the place when suddenly everything is back to normal. Her heart racing.


	2. Chapter 2

“Will!” Mike groans. “What? What did I do?” Will says, startled. Mike rolls his eyes. “You are a dumba**, you took out the trash and I dropped something in there!” Will was confused. “Then why didn’t you just get it before I threw it out?” Mike starts to panic. “You don’t understand, that was the ONLY picture Max had left of Billy. Do you understand how much that means to her now?!”


End file.
